The Lost Boys Diaries
by Sidthe
Summary: Michael wasn't able to resist the blood when the Lost Boys should him what he truly is. He has one request that David make his twin sister a vampire to VampDiar/LB better summary inside.
1. I want My Sister

**Prologue**

**Lost Boy Diaries**

**Summary: Michael wasn't able to resist the blood when the Lost Boys should him what he truly is. He has one request that David make his twin sister a vampire to. Too bad she's already halfway there with Damon Salvatores willing help.**

**(A/N: This is my first Lost Boys or Vampire Diaries story...so feedback would be really appreciated)**

_Diary Entry (unless otherwise stated always Aislinn's) _

* * *

_Crazy shit happens in Mystic Falls especially when your involved with a vampire like Damon Salvatore. Not that what we were doing could be called anything more then friends with benefits or a business arrangement, not that I'm complaining, Damon bites me and gets blood scott free he feeds me some of his and we have incredible sex afterwards. Business arrangement. Now if my twin or younger brother found out. Well lets just not cross that bridge. Micheal, Sam, and our mother Lucy are in Santa Carla with Grandpa me I'm in Mystic Falls with all my friends, two vampires, a couple vampire hunters, my dad, and the wicked step-ho. Maybe I'll go to Santa Carla soon I miss my brothers and mom even if I will miss my friends but thats the beauty of summer vacation I guess. _

"Aislinn Marie hurry up!" Elena said bursting into Aislinn's room.

"Wow 'lena I ccould've been naked!" Aislinn exclaimed Elena looked down at her shoes sheepishly. "s'ok we just wouldn't have told Stefan about it." Aislinn cackled and dodged the pillow Elena threw at her Aislinn walked to her closet picking up her fleece jacket and leather 'motorcycle' jacket in one hand. "Have you seen my backpack?"

"Yeah it's in my car where you left it last night lets go." Aislinn grinned pulling on the fleece.

"Well then guess we better actually get to school on time then huh?" Elena rolled her eyes and shoved Aislinn out the door.

"Your such a bad influence." Aislinn grinned slamming the front door behind them, loud enough to wake step-ho up and ruin her "beauty" sleep.

"Hehe you don't know the half of it Elena." Elena looked at her curiously before shaking her pretty black hair out of her face and putting her car in drive.

___

"What makes you think your strong enough to stake us Michael?" David mocked with a sneer.

"I know I'm not but if I'm stuck being immortal I want my sister with me." Michael retorted, David looked thoughtful before turning to the other lost boys.

"What do you say to a new sister boys?" Paul and Dwayne stood up and whooped.

"Hell yeah." Paul declared with a grin.

"Where's your sister?" David asked Michael grinned.

"Mystic Falls Virginia."

* * *

(A/N thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed please review and tell me what you all think.)


	2. Don't Taunt Men Bigger Then You

**Chapter 2**

**Lost Boy Diaries**

**Summary: Michael wasn't able to resist the blood when the Lost Boys should him what he truly is. He has one request that David make his twin sister a vampire to. Too bad she's already halfway there with Damon Salvatores willing help.**

**(A/N: This is my first Lost Boys or Vampire Diaries story...so feedback would be really appreciated)**

_Diary Entry (unless otherwise stated always Aislinn's) _

**Texting **

* * *

_Tyler Smallwood is starting to creep me out. I don't really know how to explain it other then every time I look up in school he's looking at me ALL the time. And I get this weird uncomfortable feeling around him. Not like when I first met Stefan and Damon it's different but something is definitely up with him. And I don't think it's because he's a V-hunter something else is up with the boy. I'd go and ask him if we were still friends but we haven't talked since middle school started. And somehow starting up that friendship just isn't going to work. Not with Damon around and him being a V and Tyler being a v-hunter. _

_____

"Uh hey Tyler." Aislinn said shifting her weight so she was ready to bolt. Tyler smiled placing a heavy hand on her shoulders.

"Hey Aissy what're you up to?" He questioned Aislinn mentally grimaced that had to be the creepiest smile she'd ever seen. Yep definitely time to get the fuck out of here.

"Going to meet Damon at his house." She replied shrugging his hand off walking past him, she shivered when she heard the growl yep definitely time to get around a vampire. Aislinn pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened text message. **Damon come meet me at the bar quickly.**

"Aissy wait." Tyler called jogging up to her grabbing her arm tightly.

"Ow Tyler that hurts." Aislinn complained pulling at his fingers he loosened his grip but didn't let her go.

"Aislinn." Stefan said Aislinn grinned when she saw him, Tyler let her go and she walked towards him. "Come on Damon's waiting."

"Yeah I know later Tyler." Aislinn said waving as Stefan lead her to his car. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you Stefan."

"What was that about anyway?" Stefan asked opening the passenger door.

"I don't know but Tyler is really creeping me out." Aislinn replied Stefan nodded in understanding.

"Try and stick with a group of people or me and Damon." Aislinn nodded quickly she did not want to deal with Tyler by herself if something really was up with him.

___

"Where's your sister Michael?" David asked Michael looked around the street. He knew for a fact Aislinn wouldn't be home she couldn't stand their step mother, referring to the woman as Step-Ho. No likely she was out one of their friends houses or somewhere in town it was just a guessing game which one it was.

"Michael." A surprised voice called he turned smiling when he saw Elena.

"Hey 'lena you happen to see my baby sister anywhere?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"Don't let her hear you call her baby sister. You may be her twin but she'll still kick your ass." Elena retorted looking at the 6 behind him curiously before she cooed. "You have

friends oh we're so proud."

"Shut up Elena, that's David, Star, Laddie, Dwayne, Paul, and Marco." Michael said pointing to each when he said they're names.

"Hi but no I haven't seen Aislinn your guess is as good as mine."

___

"Stop!" Aislinn exclaimed Stefan slammed on the brakes and they both went flying forward until the seatbelts locked up.

"What?" Stefan asked looking at her, Aislinn grinned ignoring him as she unbuckled and got out of the car. She ran across the street not caring about the cars coming the opposite way jumping.

"Holy hell!" Elena yelped glaring at Aislinn from where she sat on Michaels back.

"You have friends I'm so proud Michael." Aislinn cooed grinning as Michael reached behind his back to pull her forward.

"You and Elena need to stop hanging out so much I think." Michael retorted looking down at his twin.

"I don't think that's the problem we need to be worried about." Elena said hiding her grin. "I think we need to worry about her being with my boyfriend."

"It's not what your thinking." Stefan defended as he joined the group.

"Really cause I'm thinking my brother and the friends he finally made are V's and I ain't talking virgins," Aislinn chirped with a grin the afor mentioned group stared at her in disbelief. "If I'm not mistaken right Stefan." Stefan nodded watching the boys and for any of the vampire hunter group.

"How do you know that?" The blond with the mullet snarled glaring at her, Aislinn grinned shifting closer to Stefan.

"One I'm not an idiot. Two all of you clearly are if you can't sense Stefan. And three you all move like your gonna pounce on someone and eat them." She retorted still grinning.

"Baby I thought I told you not to taunt bigger men then you," Damon said coming up behind Elena, Aislinn, and Stefan throwing an arm casually over Aislinn's shoulders. "What was that text about anyway?"

"Smallwood was being a creeper and when I walked away he growled so I figured it'd be smart to get the fuck away from him and around a V," Aislinn replied. "Besides I like taunting men bigger then me it's way to damn easy."

"This really isn't a conversation to be having in the open like this." Stefan hissed as Sheriff Foreman stopped in front of the group.

"Speak of the Devil and she shall come." Aislinn muttered grinning innocently at the Sheriff.

"Curfews in 30 minutes kids." Damon smiled charmingly at the older woman.

"Just about to escort them all home myself chief, come on kiddos." Damon said spinning Elena and Aislinn to face the direction of Elena and Stefan's car.

"Thank you Damon." Sheriff Foreman called after, Stefan wrapped his arm around Elena.

"Since when this curfew shit start?" Michael asked falling into step with Aislinn.

"Uh since the v-shit started. The v-hunters way of keeping us all "safe" funny as hell really." Aislinn replied unperturbed after calling the vampires on being vampires.

"Why is that funny?" Michael asked not following her logic.

"Have you seen who I hang out with?"

"We can finish the conversation at the house." Damon said opening the door pushing the seat up.

"Follow us."


	3. Course I'm Crazy I hang with Vampires

**Chapter 3**

**Lost Boy Diaries**

**Summary: Michael wasn't able to resist the blood when the Lost Boys should him what he truly is. He has one request that David make his twin sister a vampire to. Too bad she's already halfway there with Damon Salvatores willing help.**

_Diary Entry (unless otherwise stated always Aislinn's) _

* * *

"And I thought Matt picking me up for prom was awkward and uncomfortable." Aislinn joked, and was ignored well that did nothing to lighten the mood. Hell they had been more comfortable on the street in the open maybe only because on the street they couldn't risk humans seeing them. "We came back here to talk so here's an idea someone besides me talk."

"Your maker really sucked." Damon said finally Aislinn cringed not what she had in mind when she said that someone should start talking. In fact the complete and utter opposite.

"You don't know what your talking about." David snarled, Dwayne, Paul, and Marko glaring defensively at Damon and Stefan, who'd been once again dragged down with Damon.

"Please none of you have rings you can barely use the power you guys are amateurs of the worst kind." Damon replied with a self-satisfied smirk, Stefan gestured to the stairs and

Aislinn got the hint. This could very quickly turn into a fight and her fragile human ass was likely to die caught in the middle. Though she may have had enough blood in her to make the change she'd personally rather not take the chance because as much as she hated step-ho she actually liked life. There was a knock on the door and Damon grimaced.

"Fuck our lives." Aislinn mumbled at that look didn't take a genius to figure out Damon's expressions when you were around him long enough.

"Everyone upstairs." Stefan said flashing to the window looking out it cautiously sure enough when he pulled the curtain back slightly Sheriff Foreman's car was revealed.

"Come on." Aislinn prompted sneaking the stairs skirting the windows by the doors, Michael, Star, and Laddie followed first Star carrying Laddie. Then David, Paul, Dwayne and Marko. Once all eight were upstairs out of sight Damon flashed to the kitchen to get a drink and Stefan answered the door.

"Sheriff Foreman good to see you again." Stefan greeted the picture of teenage cluelessness, Aislinn being the one with the worst hearing was situated closest to the stairs so she could hear all the vampires spread out in the hall.

"Hi Stefan is Damon home?" Foreman asked, Damon walked out of the kitchen at that sentiment calling out cheerfully.

"Sheriff what do I owe this honor to?"

"Business can I talk to you privately Damon?" Damon nodded and lead Foreman into the study closing the door securely behind them. Michael scooped Aislinn up and brought her closer to the door. Stefan stood on the other side listening carefully, mostly Aislinn thought because he trusted Damon far less then he could throw him.

_"Did you talk to any of Michael Emerson's new friends?" _This perked up the vampires at the top of the stairs.

_"Sure nice kids a little misguided but hey that's what being a teenagers all about right?" _

_"You don't think they're vampires?"_

_"No they're a little anti-mainstream but not vampires. Why do you think they are?" _

_"I've known Michael Emerson all his life and he's never been the type of kid to run around with kids like that. Aislinn maybe but that's just stupid teenage rebellion with the divorce and remarrying." _Aislinn's mouth dropped open and she went to respond to the woman's words when a hand was clamped firmly over her mouth. She glared up at David pushing at his arm, he ignored her attempt and held a finger silently to his lips, she rolled her eyes and nodded. David finally removed his hand though he didn't return back

upstairs with the rest of the Boys.

_"People change besides just cause he's hanging out with them doesn't mean it's vampire _

_related." _Damon retorted, Aislinn grinned at David and Michael.

_"I don't know just keep an eye on them." _

_"Planned on it Chief let me walk you out." _That was all the cue they needed Michael picked up Aislinn and he and David ran back up the stairs. Stefan disappeared into the kitchen. Damon walked Sheriff Foreman out closing the door behind her.

"Well now we know she thinks all of you are vampires." Damon said as they all stood at the top of the stairs and Stefan came out of the kitchen.

"I knew they were vampires and she's supposed to be hunting them sure hope she at least suspects them." Aislinn retorted with an eye roll.

"Isn't it bad for her to suspect us?" Michael asked Damon shrugged with a cocky grin.

"Not with me playing vampire hunter but you guys should probably lay low. At least until we can get you guys some rings then she'll have no reason to suspect you." Damon replied Aislinn rolled her eyes.

"Yes because that's just gonna stop her suspicions she already thinks that vampires have figured out a way to go out in the sunlight to throw off suspicion." Aislinn retorted Damon sneered at her.

"Little Miss Negativity."

"Yeah whatever and what else does your brilliant plan include?" Aislinn asked unfazed by Damon's comment.

"Not sure yet, they can't stay with you little suspicious what with the no sunlight thing and your dads a little to into the vampire hunting thing."

"They can stay with us that way we don't have to deal with that. You guys shouldn't go out after dark unless your with Damon or me, it'll be less suspicious that way." Stefan spoke up.

"Wouldn't it be more suspicious we don't know either of you?" Michael asked.

"I'll be with you guys and I'm friends with both of them therefore less suspicious and more fodder for the gossips." Aislinn replied sharing a grin with Damon.

"Gossips?" Paul asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep yep they think I'm a whore cause I hang out with mostly boys and I gladly reinforce it because god knows they wouldn't have anything to talk about if I wasn't around." Aislinn said with a grin still on her face.

"Your ok with being called a whore." Michael snapped staring at his sister disbelievingly.

"I know it's not true my friends know it's not true so the fact that the stupid old biddies who can't mind their own damn business think I'm a whore isn't really my problem." Aislinn retorted, David, Paul, Marko, and Dwayne looked impressed Michael didn't share the sentiment.

"You have lost your mind."

"I hang out with vampires can I say duh now or would you like me to wait till later?"

* * *

I Know it was short and I apoligize I kind of ran into a wall but I know what I'm doing for the next part. Read and review.


	4. The Creeper King

Chapter: The Creeper King

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Lost Boys or the Vampire Diaries

_

* * *

_

My brother is now a V...and here I thought I would always be the first (and only) to get a v card. I don't get why he and his friends came here though. Unless Michael wanted to get me registered for one to. It does seem like something he'd do. Personally I would to because I wouldn't want to spend eternity without my twin. Michael and I have always been close so the prospect of him not being here because I'm a V and he's just a human is terrifying.

Aislinn yawned in history class watching Alaric dazedly, she'd barely slept last night and it was the last class of the day. Her eyes slowly began to shut her chin dropped from her hand startling her awake. She looked around quickly she didn't need a detention now not that she thought Alaric would actually follow through with it. The bell buzzed and the students stood to exit the room.

"Miss Emerson a word." Alaric called before Aislinn could make her escape with the rest of her classmates. Elena rose an eyebrow at Aislinn; Aislinn shrugged and plopped back in her desk. Might as well at least be comfy when Alaric lectured her.

"What's up Alaric?" Aislinn smirked kicking her legs up onto the desk lacing her fingers together behind her head and leaning back.

"What do you know about the song going around the school?" Alaric retorted Aislinn fought back a severe grin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Aislinn said with a careless shrug.

"Sure you don't so you've never seen these lyrics before?" Alaric questioned Aislinn accepted the lyrics she scanned them quickly.

"Huh I might have seen those before." Aislinn said with a careless shrug.

"Do you realize that I can lose my job because of these lyrics?" Alaric retorted, Aislinn blinked once then twice she hadn't even thought about that.

"Like Dam-Stefan would let you get fired like that." Aislinn said quickly correcting herself Damon probably would actually let Alaric get fired for the hell of it. And because he was Damon obviously.

"That's not the point I shouldn't have to rely on them because you made up lyrics." Alaric said Aislinn scowled and glared up at him.

"Why the fuck do you automatically assume it was me!" Aislinn snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because the three freshman girls I caught singing it gave you up readily enough." Aislinn scowled and crossed her arms over her chest again.

"What the fuck ever can I go?" Aislinn questioned with a scowl, Alaric frowned but nodded all the same. She stood and swung her backpack onto her shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Hey what was that all about?" Elena questioned a little taken aback by Aislinn's angry expression.

"Alaric accused me of starting up the Mr. Saltzman lyrics." Aislinn said with an angry scowl.

"But you did." Elena said Aislinn frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That is so not even the point 'lena and you know it." Aislinn retorted, Elena rolled her eyes but shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever you say 'linn." Elena said opening her locker and putting her books in the metal case.

"So we gonna hang out at the Salvatore's?" Aislinn asked Elena nodded and closed her locker. "So beyond ready to get the hell out of this stupid ass building."

"Did you get any sleep at all last night?" Elena questioned Aislinn shook her head with a yawn.

"About 2 and a half hours but no not really." Elena smiled and put her arm around Aislinn's shoulder allowing Aislinn to lean on her.

"You can take a nap in Stefan's room." Elena offered Aislinn shook her head vehemently.

"I know what you two do in that bed no thanks 'lena I'll crash on the couch." Aislinn replied Elena looked offended and glared at her.

"I can't believe you just said that." Elena said Aislinn grinned and shrugged.

"The fact that you're so surprised is the amazing thing thought I was at least slightly predictable 'lena." Aislinn said with a smirk.

"Whatever you say Aislinn Marie!" Elena replied rolling her eyes following Aislinn out of the building.

"Hey Aislinn!" Both girls stopped turning to see Tyler Smallwood jogging towards them.

"FML." Aislinn mumbled as Tyler stopped in front of them with a grin.

"Hey Elena Aislinn, what are you guys up to?" Tyler asked looking between them both Aislinn shifted just slightly Elena could feel how tense she was. This would not end well if Aislinn was tense like that it meant something bad was up and when something bad was up it usually ended in a fight around Aislinn.

"Nothing just gonna head to Stefan's do some homework probably order some pizza and watch a couple movies." Elena answered, Tyler nodded slightly.

"Fun hey 'linn did you see your bother he's decided to grace the town with his presence." Tyler said with a grin, Aislinn tensed even more at Elena's side as Stefan walked towards them.

"Yeah I did we gotta go Tyler." Aislinn said Stefan wrapped his arm around Elena's shoulder and guided Aislinn towards his car with a hand on her shoulder.

"Thought I told you to stick with a group of people or me and Damon." Stefan hissed to Aislinn as they reached his car.

"My bad, what was I supposed to do go running away from him screaming for you or Damon?" Aislinn questioned with a scowl. "Cause you know that's totally not obvious at all."

"Aislinn chill out why were you so tense with Tyler anyway?" Elena questioned as all three got in the car, Elena froze when she was Tyler glaring at the car as Stefan drove away from the school. "What the fuck?"

"Exactly he's being the Creeper King, and he growled at me yesterday not fake full blown if I didn't know better I'd think he was a vamp growled at me." Aislinn retorted sinking in the back seat to avoid Tyler's gaze shuddering.

"Yeah you're not going anywhere without me, or Bonnie, or Carolyn." Elena decided Aislinn nodded silently in agreement.

"Go take a nap." Stefan ordered, Aislinn didn't respond trudging towards the house she proceeded to climb the stairs to Damon's room passing out on the bed.

"We need to watch Tyler Smallwood more closely." Stefan said to Damon, he and Elena had joined Damon, David, Dwayne and Paul in the kitchen.

"What's up with the Mayor's son?" Damon questioned raising an eyebrow at his younger brother and Elena.

"You mean besides Creeper King of the year growling at Aislinn yesterday?" Elena retorted with a sneer, Damon sneered back automatically.

"He growled at her?" David asked Elena and Stefan nodded.

"And she said it was more vampire growl then human messing around growl." Stefan added Damon looked thoughtful before replying.

"You're right we should watch out for Smallwood and Aislinn shouldn't be alone…ever. At least not till we find out what Smallwood's issue is."

"Good idea wish we had thought of it…oh wait we already did." Elena snapped.

"You're just especially mouthy today aren't you?" Damon questioned glaring at Elena, she smirked.

"Oh you mean when it's not Aislinn being mouthy it's no fun?"

"Come on Elena." Stefan said leading Elena out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"What do you thinks' up with the guy?" Paul questioned, Damon was silent for a moment before shrugging and replying.

"Other than he's been lusting after Aislinn since the 6th grade, and he's been an ass to her thinking she'd find it cute no clue what his issue is."

"Vampire." Dwayne suggested Damon shook his head.

"No something else, something I'm sure all of us will be able to handle if it comes down to it. Especially if you want to give Michael his sister forever." Damon retorted David glared at him.

"How'd you know that?" Damon smirked and picked up his glass of whiskey.

"Like I said you guys are amateurs especially Michael." Damon said as he made his way up the stairs.


End file.
